


That's Amore New Art and Link to post...

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	That's Amore New Art and Link to post...

[](http://gem65.livejournal.com/profile)[**gem65**](http://gem65.livejournal.com/) Has started posting her oliver and clark story.

I did some more artwork for it.

The story can be found [HERE](http://www.ksitetv.com/forums/showthread.php?166506-That-s-Amore-\(A-Moonstruck-Adaption\)-Clark-Oliver-PG-13-to-NC-17)

the artwork below:  NSFW Semi Naked Oliver and Clark

  
[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=Thats_AMore_Final-1.jpg)

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=oliverandclarkbedfinal-1.jpg)


End file.
